Kirby's Triple Deluxe
by Hypernovaguy64
Summary: My version of Kirby Triple Deluxe. I visualized it more deadly when it gets near the end, but playful in the meantime. Enjoy! No this is lemon-free. I don't do those. :/
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Kirby Triple Deluxe

High in the sky, past the clouds, an acient kingdom was hidden from the sights of the lower land. A palace named Floralia was in desperate need of saving. On the west coast of Royal Road, 12 Floralia inhabitants waited for their leader of the resistance. "What is the meaning of this?" whispered a Floralian to a friend. "What is taking Natasha so long?" "She's on her way Rose. Patience." Rose didn't think this was going to work. Long had they been under the rule of a great evil. Their ruler, after realizing she was "Dirty and Beautiful" 10 years ago, plotted to take control of the land below. The reason it took so long was because the ruler had heard legends of a great power. It had the ability to devour dark substances. It had destroyed a space jester, a ressurected demon who was supposedly nothing, and an alien who tried to conquer the universe. The queen, knowing that these attempts were foolish, knew that her plan couldn't fail. The ruler would kidnap the hero and obliterate him with one quick stroke. The floralians, knew that if they could call forth this hero, he could save his homeland, free all floralians, and stop their ruler. "Here comes Natasha!" Rose looked up to see her leader, (and mother) carrying a small glowing flower seed. "Rose." Natasha whispered to her daughter. "It's time." Rose nodded slowly. Somehow, what her mother said gave her a spark of hope. Maybe this COULD work. Natasha raised her voice. "Join my voice sisters!" All the Floralians held hands while singing in a chorus."Oh hero. We seek your help. The world is in danger once more. Save us and stop the Queen." With that, Natasha sent the seed down to the planet. "We are counting on you..." said Rose silently. "Awwww. Sweet little faries being idiotic!" Rose turned around to see her friends and mother hancuffed and tazed. "Heh heh." said a guard with a grin. "Lock 'er up boys."

The sun.

It was shining. You're probably saying: "No duh! That's what it usually does cheese nut!" Yeah yeah yeah. Let me finish. It was shining brighter than what it normally does. Why? Because it ain't our sun dope dunner. (Gotcha back!) Whose sun was it exactly? Well this should give you some clues: Who's small round and pink, has amazing superpowers, and eats anything that doesn't eat him first? KIRBY! That's right, Planet Popstar. Kirby was just waking up from a nice sleep. After all, that party at Poppy Bros.' was epic! The small hero rubbed his eyes and stepped outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a butterfly on his head, a pond over in yogurt yard, and an apple tree with apples ripe for picking! "Poyo!" yelled Kirby. "Yeah! I have my day planned already!" Kirby's life was pretty normal. Today, he fished and caught a blooper, went flying with a few pigeons, did a little shopping, bought a 20-course meal, ate a 30-course meal after that, trashed a giant monster with gills, spikes and acid sweat, and went riding on his warp star. I know right?! This planet had shopping, too! The monster? Kirby's part-time job as a star warrior. Wasn't as exciting as the food though. After his lazy day, he decided to call it a night. Really, that's what is was. Night time. "YAAAWWWWNN. What a day." There are a lot of things about Kirby. He was tone deaf, his skin doesn't really protect him from UV rays, he can't swim through strong currents as strong as he is, he eats his enemies yet isn't disturbed by it, but the greatest thing that he does at the end of the day, is when his head/body hits the pillow, he is instantly out. Yep. That's the life of kirby, besides the monster fighting thing. However, Kirby swore that he heard a rumbling noise in his dreams. Or was it reality? Whatever it was, it probably wasn't important. Kirby would see what it was in the morning. It's not like it was a giant structure that was important to the plot of the story. Heh heh... right?

The next morning, Kirby awoke with tired eyes. "Ugh. Why do I feel all... weird?" Kirby thought he felt the house rock, but concluded that was just his tiredness. He went to wash his face and brush his teeth. Even though he didn't have any. Afterwards, he went and ate 3 boxes of cereal. Finally, he was ready to see the world again! He rushed to the window to see his favorite sight: Green grass and a windy breeze. Opening the window, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Good morning world! Hello grass! Hello breeze! Hello clouds that are underneath my house- CLOUDS UNDERNEATH MY HOUSE?! WHAT THE NUTS?! POYOOOOOOO!" Kirby dropped his tea, ran through his house and burst out the door. "Alright what's going on he-" Kirby began. Looking down, he realized he was in midair. "Of course. Gotta be nothing there." Kirby mumbled before dropping like the base. "WHHHHHYYYY DDDOOESS THIS HAAAPPEN TO MEEEEEE?!" After a long drop, Kirby landed on something hard and groaned uncomfortably. Getting back up, he realized... "This thing is a beanstalk?" Feeling the overgrown piece of vegetation, Kirby also noticed he was more than 25,000 ft. up in the air. "Poyooo. Wow." Obviously, Kirby had A LOT of questions. Why was his house in the stratosphere? Why was his head in the clouds? (Pun) Why was DDD castle uo here? "Oh crap. DDD castle!" You're wondering who DDD is right? Well, he's the king of dreamland. Always causing trouble, stealing Kirby's food yadyadyada. However, Even king DDD didn't deserve to be up this high in the sky. He was probably freaking out now, wondering why his humble abode was ripped from his foundation and resting on a beanstalk.


	2. The Kidnapping

The Kidnaping

Kirby was panicking. His home was brought to the sky? DDD's castle was wrapped around a vine with Kirby's house? The ground was 25,000 ft. below them?! "This is balogni." Kirby said. How did this happen and why? His head was spinning so fast from the shock of all this conflict. How the bells was he supposed to get back down- DDD! Maybe DDD knew this! He had to talk to this despicable dictator. Was he the reason this happened? Would Kirby get out of this alive? Found out this on the next Dragon Ball Z Kai! (Just Kidding) Kirby ran across the long vine extending from where he stood, to DDD's place. He climbed and ran, until he stood at the gate. "This is so weird. Visiting DDD castle, except it's in the sky. Time to talk to that penguin. I'll get to the bottom of this. Even if I have to kick his..." Kirby's thoughts were interrupted when a figure appeared out of nowhere, standing...no...floating right in front of him? Looking closer, our hero realized that the figure was a spider. Thing. Without hesitation, the spider whisked himself through the gates into the castle. "Well THAT was weird." Kirby decided that he should trail the bug. Not surprisingly, the spider went to the throne room. Of course. Out of all places, this was his destination. He could of stolen cake, watched a movie in the royal crown theater, our read a book in the library. (Let's get real. Spiders hate reading.) "OK." Kirby said. "Whatever this guy has to say to the king, he needs to make it fast." Interestingly enough, the waddle dee guards held up their spears to not let the guy through. Like... they didn't know who he was- ZZRRAACK! The bug electrocuted each and every waddle dee standing in his way. As a matter of fact, he did it so quickly and easy, it made him seem like an insect ninja. Kirby was just standing there. Awestruck. How did..? But the spider didn't stop there. He went up to the king himself. There stood DDD. Fat.A penguin. Yeah that's all. The king had a confused look on his face as if he were about to say: "Who are you? What have I done to you? Why have you hurt my waddle dee's? Why do you reek of onions that have been washed in feet sweat?!" But King DDD just stood there. Not showing any sign of terror, making no movement, just staring. He and Kirby knew that the king was screwed. The spider zapped the king with a powerful electric force, and the king was KO'D. Kirby stood with a surprised expression. Why did he do that to the king? OH IT GETS BETTER. Mr. Aracne butt here decided to kidnap the king. He tazed him once more to make sure he was down, trapped him in a glowing web net, and flew out of the castle. He shot through the ceiling and continued to fly up the beanstalk. Kirby never really was distracted throughout his entire life. He never just stood there, looking like an idiot. But that's what happened here. Kirby was taking in what just happened. Never had he seen someone act so fast. Finally recovering, he exited the castle. He HAD to get DDD back. Maybe it wasn't DDD who planted this giant vegetable, but the spider! It had to be that guy. The king's kidnapping, must also have somthing to do with the beanstalk. Kirby needed climbed up the beanstalk as fast as he could. Little did he know this was the start of his latest adventure, and a journey that would rock his world for the rest of his life.


	3. Fields that are fine? Seems legit

Fields that are fine? Seems legit...

*Grumble* Kirby's stomach was killing him. All this walking made Kirby so hungry, he thought that his inner dimension would start collapsing in on itself. King DDD was kidnapped just earlier that day. He may have caused the dreamstalk, then again he could have been a victim just like Kirby. What did all this mean? Kirby only knew that this plot was such a de'javu to a childhood story. If only there was an apple tree or a watermelon patch... wait... did Kirby smell fruit? His high developed sense of smell for food told him: "Heck yeah that's what you're smelling!" Where was it coming from? That question was soon answered when he found an island high in the sky...? Da sky? Kirby couldn't believe his cosmic pupils. An island in the-sky? "Ok, now I know I'm going nuts." Kirby said. Well, he figured that he might investigate. Maybe he would find some help. He leaped up through a cloud layer and to his surprise: "OH!" Kirby yelped. "Well,well,well. It's my warpstar!" The puffball's flying astronomical figure. He hopped on and felt the power surge through him. This was amazingly epic. The warpstar was Kirby's source of power, and knowing that it was there to help him whenever possible made Kirby more confident. Sure he knew he was going to get the King back, but most of the work came from the warpstar. "Alright warpstar! Let's go to that island! Maybe we can find some clues...and food too!" Without hesitation, the star whisked it's safekeeper to the island. The star looked alot like a real shooting star from a distance. So the next time you look to the sky and see a "shooting star", think about.

It could be Kirby.

When he landed, Kirby was in awe. The island seemed like a giant piece of rock candy. Everything was perfect. The trees looked like candy, the grass looked like green tea, and dandelions flew like graceful sandwiches... how was that possible?! He completly forgot about saving DDD for a second, but came back to his senses. Why did it seem like this new quest would turn out... fun? Looking over to a sign, the marshmallow read,"'Fine Fields'? Seems legit." Without hesitation, Kirby quickly ran across the plains, searching for any clues that the king was here. He ran, jumped, and used every bone in his body to try and stop him from devouring all that was in his way. Sure it was nature, but... when has nature ever looked so delicious?! The smell and appearance is BOSS. And believe me: Kirby would encounter quite a few of tho-

"AAAA! GET AWAY!"

What? What was that? Kirby looked around but didn't see a his eye caught something. It's...It's...

BANDANA DEE!

"Hey Bandee!" Kirby called. "How's it goi-, uh-oh." His friend was about to be pulverised by a flock of birdon. These birds were fat yet fast, weighing around 60 pounds, and possessed sharp talons and beaks. Kirby knew exactly what to do. He did a cartwheel, followed by 20 jabs to the first bird. He body-slammed the second one and threw it at the rest of the flying things.

Nah. I'm only kidding. He just ate them with a powerful inhale. He was cool like that.

When Bandana Dee looked up, he saw Kirby, standing with a smile of relief. "Kirby? Kirby... KIRBY!" Bandana Dee ran to his pal and hugged him so hard, he might have liquified him. "Thank you so much! IthoughtIwasgonnadiebecausethosebirdonwereabouttoclawmeandI'msogladyou'rehereman.." "Ok, Ok. It's cool Bandee." Kirby said, comforting him. "How did you end up here? It's dangerous." "My house was taken up to the sky by this giant vegetable. I know this is crazy but I need a favor." "A little antsy aren't you?" Kirby asked. Dee replied, "Yeah that's it really. You don't know this place. It does things to you!" "But I thought this place was edible. Dang it." "Yeah this place looks like food, but the enemies here are deadly. Look Kirby, all I ask is that you take me with you wherever you're going. PLEASE MAN!" "Ok, ok." Kirby managed to say. Whatever Bandana Dee saw must have spooked the living stardust out of him. How could this place look so gorgeous, yet be so dangerous? Well, besides the birdon, what else was in this terrain? Kirby knew that he was going to find the king, but he wasn't alone. He now had a "Player 2."


	4. Miracle on Poyo Street

The Miracle on Poyo Street

"Ow...ah..da heck?" King DDD awoke, only to see the grass moving. Wait, the grass wasn't moving. He was flying. Then it all came back to him. He was kidnapped by some ugly bug. Speaking of which, were was that insect? Looking up, he saw the bug flying. He was carrying the king in a web sack. (That sounded so wrong.) Why was the spider doing this? Where was he taking him? When was DDD's next meal?! A nice chili cheese dog seemed nice... "Oh, you're awake?" The grass stopped moving under DDD as he looked up to see that ugly spider looking down on him. "I thought you would be KO'd until we got to Royal Road?", The insect gurgled. "Shut up," DDD yelled. "Your face gave your mom Aracnephobia!" With a whack of his hand, the spider KO'd DDD within 2 seconds. "There", he said. "That should keep you unconcsious until we get to our destination."

"And I found you, and I've been chasing him ever since."

"Wow," Bandana Dee said. "That's awful."

Kirby was just finishing his story to Bandana Dee about the whole kidnapping situation, and Bandana Dee seemed pretty disturbed. He originally worked for the king, but now he thought of Kirby as a really good buddy. After his befriendingship(is that even a word?) of Kirby, he hasn't really worked for the king all that much. However, how could someone so quick and agile dispatch of the king's Waddle Dees, AND take the king even though his fat bumbleberry weighed more than 30000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pounds? This was exasperating...

"Well Kirbster, where do you think they went to now?"

"I don't really now, honestly," replied Kirby to Bandee. "He should be somewhere here in Fine Fields. We just need to keep looking and- OMG Bandana look over there! A glowing item!"

Bandana Dee glanced to where Kirby was pointing, to see what looked like an apple glowing radiantly. It was obviously some type of fruit.

"Wow. What do you think it is?", Bandana asked his friend.

"Who cares?", said Kirby. "I wanna eat it!"

Without any hesitation, Kirby sprinted to the tree on wich the fruit was growing. Bandana Dee tried to hold Kirby back,but it was no use.

"NO KIRBY! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S MADE OF!"

"I know what it's made of Bandee! Nutrition!"

Kirby plucked the fruit of the tree and devoured it whole in one big gulp. Bandana Dee, horrified at what he just witnessed, shook with fear.

"Wh-What's gonna happen to you now?"

"Nothing, I guess.", Kirby said. "I feel pretty good. No side effects or nothin- GWAAH!"

Kirby's body began glowing like a star, and 4 rings similar to Saturn's orbited around him. Bandana watched in terror as his friend went through a dramatic color change: The pink flew off his body to reveal a rainbow like color scheme on his body.

"What the-? Hey! What happened?!", Kirby asked in an auto-toned voice. He was glowing so bright, a Bronto Burt passing by had a seizure. Other flocks of Bronto Burts looked over to the fallen creature. When a Bronto sees an ally down, it's time to attack. Even if there isn't a good reason to do so. However, Kirby was ready. Despite his unknown transformation, he needed to do what had to be done. He took a great breath into his endless lungs- what the what?! Kirby's inhalation power was even greater than before! His wind speeds increased to about 206 MPH. That's the wind speed of an F-3 Tornado! The Bronto Burts wiggled and squirmed, trying to escape Kirby's lung power. It was no use. This guy was way too powerful. He swallowed them all in one great gulp. Bandana Dee stood in awe as Kirby stood there triumphantly.

"How... when did... what the...?", began Bandana.

"I don't know, man. I guess it was the fruit. But what kind of fruit can do that?"

"Who knows? I'm not a fruit doctor.", Bandana managed to say. This event scared him crazy.

"I'm pretty powerful with this Bandee!", said Kirby. "I guess I could deal some pretty good damage to any idiots in my way!"

"I thought we established your power when you beat Zero Two. Marx Soul, and Magolor Soul, too!", Bandana Dee said.

"Yeah but I didn't have this power when I beat Zero Two. Maybe this is more powerful than the Ultra Sword! You have no idea Bandana Dee. This fruit is so powerful. I eat it and my stomach seems to get bigger in some kind of explosion. Like a supernova in my gut... but bigger!"

"What do you wanna call this power, Kirby?"

"A supernova but stronger," thought Kirby out loud. "I guess it can be called a Hypernova."

So with Kirby's new "Hypernova inhale", Kirby had many foes to tangle with. Bronto Burts, Birdon, a pack of Wolvewraths, and 3 giant moles. They never got a chance to get to hurt Kirby though. They made a great meal! XD After the baddies were seemingly gone, Hypernova Kirby settled back to Regular walking marshmallow.

"Well. I guess this Hypernova is a limited time power-up.", Kirby said disappointed.

"Don't feel bad Kirbs!", Bandana said. "I went back to that tree where we found the fruit and plucked five more miracle fruits!"

Kirby looked at Bandana Dee in amazement. He knew his friend would be an EPIC help in battle. It seems Bandana also brought his spear, so Kirby new stuff just got real. So without hesitation, the duo set off to find DDD with a new power in tow. Look out Mr. Kidnapper. The super tough star warrior was on his way.


	5. Through the Forest

Through the forest...

"So if a tree fell in the forest and no one was around to hear it, would it make a sound?"

"I'm sure it would Bandee. Even though no one has ever thought of filming it from a security camera, I'm sure it would."

Kirby and Bandana Dee were walking down a path through a forest. It was somewhere around 5:30 PM in the evening. You know how you walk in the woods with someone and your nose catches this unbearable stench? Well Kirby and Bandana Dee had already went through that. However, the smell seemed to follow them around. And BOOOOYYY, did it bother them. How did Kirby and Bandee even smell? They didn't even have noses. What if they have noses on their... THAT'S BESIDES DA POINT!

"Dude. My nostrils are hatin' on me big time. I've been smelling this stench for so long, my snot's hardened up!" Bandana Dee said.

"UGH!" Kirby said. "TMI! Let's just keep walking. Maybe it'll stop when we get farther."

Well, Kirby was wrong. Instead of leaving them, the smell got WORSE. It smelled like feet. A sweaty heap of crud. Like a deceased Justin Bieber in your bathroom. And THAT was nasty. Kirby and Bandana kept walking, and soon they found themselves out of the forest.

"Kirby! We're out of the forest!", said Bandana Dee.

"Yep! Hopefully we can find clues of where that tyrant went."

"Gosh. What are you eating, Penguin?"

The insect carrying King DDD was lagging in the air, tired from the King's weight.

"When we get to her majesty's castle, I'll be sure to tell the servants to feed you a ten-course meal of vegetables. I don't understand how a fat bird like you can be so heav-"

"There he is Bandana!"

The kidnapping bug turned around to spot a short yet pudgy creature. It was a pink round thingamajig. Following the little pinky was an orange thingamajig with a blue bandana. It looked like they were following him... running after him?

"That's the same bug that took the King!", the pink one shouted.

Then it clicked: That little pink thing was the same child who was in the castle he intruded. He was trying to take the penguin back! Oh shell no...

Kirby saw the kidnapper. He was there. Now all he needed to do was take back the King. Hopefully, answers would be found. Kirby ran towards the spider, but the spider must have been "in a hurry", because he took off running. No not running, floating.

"He's getting away!" Bandana Dee screamed.

The Kirby duo ran after him. It wasn't long before the bug stopped and turned in front of a small flower.

"I WILL NOT BE LABLED," the bug said in a loud ear-bending scream. "YOU WILL KNOW MY TRUE POWER!"

The spider closed it's eyes and soon, a purple hazy aura was surrounding it. Was is some kind of magic? Weird mind power? Spider farts? Whatever it was, Kirby and Bandanna Dee had their eyes fixed on it. Suddenly, when it looked like the power was charged up, it shot from the spider onto the little flower the bug was standing in front of.

"Oh yeah. REAL scary." Bandana Dee said. "You've shown us your true power: The Power of Gardening."

Kirby and Bandanna got a few chuckles out of that, but the flower ended up growing 2 inches. Wait... 10 inches... a foot... 3 feet taller? Soon enough it turned into a tree! Kirby and Bandanna Dee stood there gawking at the giant vegetable, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"Alright you meddlers", the bug sneered. "Get ready to witness my power of telepathy!"

The tree started shaking. It shook violently untill a face sprouted on the front side. A face resembling Whispy Woods.

"Hey Bandanna Dee, that tree looks like Whispy!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's freindly..."

It did NOT take long for the two to find the answer to that question. Within seconds, the tree had spikey Gordo's and Poison Apples rolling towards them.

Well this was a great way to start off fighting their first boss. Hooray for Cartoon Violence!


End file.
